This invention relates to footwear. In one of its aspects, this invention relates to soles for articles of footwear. In another of its aspects this invention relates to footwear with shoesoles that are at least semi-transparent. In another of its aspects this invention relates to footwear displaying designs through the soles.
It is known in the prior art to provide decorations, embossed figures, serrations, and the like on and in the soles of footwear. It is also known to place a three-dimensional inset figure in a recessed area of the sole, so that the exposed surface is substantially flush with the walking surface of the sole. While these decorations may provide a better grip in walking, they may also unnecessarily increase the height of the footwear, may cause slippage, or may be objectionable for other reasons. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a shoesole that is sufficiently transparent that decorations can be seen through the sole while being protected by the sole. It is another object of this invention to provide an article of footwear having a sole of sufficient transparency that decorations within the sole itself or formed on the botton of the shoe above the sole can be displayed through the sole.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent from reading this disclosure and the appended claims.